Not A Study Date? Whatever
by magpiefeather
Summary: "It's not a date!" "Then what is it?" "A study...gathering." "How many people are gathering?" "Just her." David/Shannon Oneshot.


**Disclaimer; I don't own Mediator...So yeah.**

"David I can't cook for your date!" Andy Ackerman yelled from the kitchen. 16-year-old David Ackerman looked up from his homework, he felt his ear's turning red.

"It's not a date! And I told you we don't need any food!" He yelled from his place on the living room couch.

"Whatever you say son!" David looked down at his homework. He hoped - No wished - that no one heard that. Fate seemed to have a love-hate relationship with him.

First Brad is gone for the week. Shannon saying yes...And now Jake walking in saying.

"Whoa. Did I just hear that Dave has a date?" David turned a deep scarlet.

"It's not a date." He growled.

"Whatever you say." Jake said sounding weirdly like his father. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, probably to eat something behind their father's back.

* * *

David looked at the recipe his father left. He couldn't understand a word of it. Since he was the only one at home, and every one he knew who could cook was busy. He called the only available. person.

Suze's boyfriend, Jesse.

"Hello?" Jesse answered loudly. David held the phone an inch away from his ear. Jesse didn't quite get how to us a phone.

"Hey Jesse, it's David. I need a favor."

"A favor? Sure what do you need?"

"Umm...I need you to help me cook for a study date."

"What do you need cooked?"

"Spaghetti."

"Ok Susannah and I will be there in a second."

"You don't need to bring -" To late Jesse had already hung up. David hung up and glanced around the kitchen nervously.

Suze would be happy for him, embarrassingly so. While he waited David got the things needed. He could understand that much. Jesse and Suze arrived 15 minutes later.

"Oh Doc I'm so proud of you!" David turned red at his old nickname. Jesse grinned slightly and headed to the kitchen.

"David are these what you wore to school?" Suze said pointing to David's clothes.

"Yeah, so?"

"Go change."

"But it would be illogical to change out of clean clothes." Suze rolled her eyes.

"David when you have a date you change your clothes."

"It's not a date."

"Face it, it is. Now go change while Jesse and I cook."

"Fine." David trudged to his room and changed. When he returned Jesse had the noodles and sauce for the spaghetti cooking.

"It just needs to simmer for a little and it'll be done." David nodded and sat down at the table. He laid out everything he'd need for tonight.

"You excited for your date?" Suze asked.

"It's not a date."

"Then what would you call it?"

"A study...Gathering."

"How many of you are gathering?"

"Just her." David admitted grudgingly. Suze smiled triumphantly. Suddenly her eyes looked over Davids shoulder. She made an annoyed expression and looked at Jesse. He walked over to her and without another word they left the room. Over his shoulder Jesse said.

"Add some salt to the sauce and it'll be done." With that they went into another room.

_They do that a lot. Leave the room suddenly._David thought.

He got up and reached in the cupboard. His hand searched for the salt. He finally found some spilled on the cupboard's bottom. He placed a pinch of it into the sauce then turned the stove off. David strained the noodle and made 2 plates.

One for him and one for Shannon.

Just as he placed the plates on the table someone knocked on the door. David almost ran to the door. He opened it and let Shannon in. David lead her to the table and sat down.

"So..." She said looking around.

"Uh...Welcome to my house. Let's start shall we?" David said quickly. Shannon laughed.

"Can you repeat that? I couldn't understand you." David cracked a weak smile and repeated what he said slowly.

"Ok let's start."

After that point they both forgot about the spaghetti. The only thing on their minds were the math problems and each other.

Hours later they heard honking outside.

"That's my dad." Shannon said.

"Oh.. I'll walk you out."

"Ok." They walked out of the house.

Before they got into Shannon's dad's sight, Shannon kissed David on the cheek and ran to the car. David stood there dumbstruck. Once the car was out of sight he walked into the house. He headed to the kitchen to clean up the spaghetti. Jesse was sitting at the table looking at David's notes and Suze was twirling the untouched spaghetti on a fork.

She lifted the fork to her mouth and chewed. Suddenly she gagged and forced down the spaghetti.

"David what did you do to the spaghetti?"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"What's wrong with the spaghetti Susannah?" Jesse asked.

"It's...Sweet!" David and Jesse looked at each other.

"Huh?" David winced suddenly remembering something.

"I might have put sugar instead of salt in it." Suzes eyes widened.

"Please tell me Shannon didn't eat any of this."

"She didn't."

"Ok next time we won't let you touch the food."

"Next time?"

* * *

**So...Love it? Hate it? I love Mediator with all of my heart, but thought they didn't add enough of Shannon/David. Course now that I think of it, they're only 12...Aw well. And also I don't think people have written enough of Shannon/David. So that's why I wrote this.**

**Please Review! I want to know if I did any good writing this. So just write youre review and press that button.**

**Come on you know you want to.**

**You still reading this? Start writing your Review!**

**_MagpieFeather._**


End file.
